Las vueltas que da la vida
by serenitaruiz
Summary: Serena Tsukino, Eos Tsukino y Molly Osaka... Tres chicas que tienen un solo recuerdo en común, se trasladan a un lugar donde una de ellas escape de su mala experiencia... Hay mas como ellas y pronto lo descubrirán. [Mal summary lo se :P]
1. Capitulo 1

**Notas: Este es el primer Fic que publicare en esta página, esta historia es mía, pero también la publique en otra página, lo comento para que no haya confusión y después tenga comentarios de oye has plagiado la historia y me denuncien por eso :D, por favor, acepto críticas, los insultos realmente no me duelen así que ;) ya saben. La historia obviamente tiene otro tiempo, más personajes, diferentes edades, diferente universo pues.**

 **Este Fic se lo dedico a todos los fans de sailor moon.**

 **Título: Las vueltas que da la vida.**

 **Autora: Serenitaruiz**

 **Pairing: Serena Tsukino / ¿? [que me dicen, ¿Alguna sugerencia?]**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: Violencia con escenas muy detalladas, relaciones Yuri.**

CAPITULO 1 "un mutuo sentimiento de nostalgia; ¿nos conocemos?"

Un día por la mañana en Tokio, en una mansión, una chica de cabellos dorados, con dos coletas, de 14 años se levanta perezosamente , su nombre; Serena Tsukino, la rubia al ver con sus ojos azueles la hora se viste rápidamente, ya que era tarde para ir a la escuela.

Bajo de su cuarto, noto que su hermana y su mejor amiga ya se habían ido, se despidió de la servidumbre y se fue.

Caminaba por la calle, miraba a la gente y su alrededor examinando cada detalle hasta que encontró a su mejor amiga Molly Osaka, las dos caminaban juntas, llegaron a la dirección y la rubia se sentó al lado de su hermana de cabellos dorados y ojos grises con destellos azules, esta tenía un aspecto un poco varonil ya que vestía el uniforme de los hombres y un sweater de cuero negra, quien llego media hora antes que ellas. Era su primer día en la nueva secundaria, el director les dio las reglas de la escuela y las guio a su nuevo salón interrumpiendo la clase de matemáticas.

POV. Serena

Llegue a la nueva escuela junto a mi mejor amiga Molly Osaka, me encuentro muy confundida ya que desde que nos fuimos de los Estados Unidos mi hermana ha estado muy deprimida, ahora nos dirigimos a nuestro nuevo salón, es gracioso ya que interrumpimos la clase de matemáticas y el maestro se encuentra furioso solo espero que este año nos vaya muy bien, bueno me vaya bien ya que mi hermana parece una enciclopedia andante. El director abre la puerta, nos incita a pasar y nos presenta:

-Buen día alumnos he venido con el fin de presentar a tres estudiantes nuevos el joven Eos Tsukino, la señorita Serena Tsukino y la señorita Molly Osaka…me retiro- nos miró unos segundos -les deseo suerte.

-Buenos días – nos mira duramente el profesor y en ese momento pensé "si las miradas matasen hace rato que ya hubiese muerto" y trague saliva, el profesor dirigió su mirada a los demás alumnos – ¿hay algún asiento disponible?

\- ¡aquí! – grito histéricamente una pequeña rubia y de ojos azules que en cuanto la vi un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió "me parece conocida" fue lo primero que pensé. No aguante la curiosidad de saber quién era y por qué me veía con tanta insistencia así que me acerque y me senté junto ella.

\- hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mina Aino y tengo 14 años – se presentó extendiendo su mano hacia a mí, le correspondí.  
\- mucho gusto señorita Aino…

\- llámame Mina – me sugirió

\- mucho gusto Mina – le respondo con una de mis mejores sonrisas

"nueva vida…aquí voy"

POV. Amy

Llegue temprano al colegio como de costumbre, llego el profesor de matemáticas y comenzó con la clase, abrí mi libro y comencé a leerlo, unos minutos después vi entrar al director, no le di tanta importancia y seguí leyendo mi libro no me di cuenta de la llegada de nuevos alumnos sino hasta que el profesor dijo:

\- Hay algún asiento disponible – en ese momento mire al frente vi a dos chicas y un chico parece que la rubia y el rubio son gemelos es extraño que lo diga pero cuando los vi sentí nostalgia y por un momento llegue a pensar "¿los conozco?". La rubia se sentó al lado de Aino, me di cuenta que en los dos meses en esta escuela nunca nadie se ha sentado junto a mí. Después escuche al joven Kelvin decir:

\- Señorita Molly aquí hay un lugar vacío – la chica se sentó junto a él dándole un abrazo "sin duda…se conocen" pensé.

Vi que el joven sin opciones se sentó en el último pupitre hasta el final parece que es muy solitario "igual que yo" volví a pensar, entonces vi que el muchacho saco un libro de trigonometría 3 y comenzó a leer vaya parece que encontré a alguien con el mismo nivel de capacidad mental que yo, pero volví a sentir nostalgia al verlo tan solo. No deje de verlo sino hasta que el maestro dijo que mañana teníamos examen y escuche a Serena y Mina decir.

\- hay no odio los exámenes – "se van a llevar muy bien ellas dos" pensé, llego la maestra de geometría y comencé a leer el libro de geometría 3.

POV. Eos

Al llegar a lo que sería mi nuevo salón experimente el sentimiento de nostalgia al ver a dos muchachitas una de ojos y cabellos azules y otra rubia y de ojos azules me senté en un pupitre alejada de los demás y no es que me guste la soledad pero me gusta la privacidad, volví a mirar disimuladamente a aquellas dos niñas y pensé "¿las conozco?" .no preste tanta atención a mi alrededor y comencé a leer. Llego una maestra me supongo de geometría y observe a una niña sacar un libro de geometría número 3 "al parecer tendré competencia" pasaron unos minutos en que la maestra solicito atentamente nuestra atención, solo para seguir con la clase.

\- no pude ser…que aburridas son las clases cuando ya te sabes todo de memoria – susurre muy enoja y aburrida.

Nuevamente entro el director "¿siempre interrumpe así las clases?" entro con dos chicas, la primera era alta, castaña, oji-verde y de apariencia violenta y la segunda era pelinegra, de ojos violetas, estatura normal y muy seria. No les preste atención y volví a leer. Pasaron las horas y llego la hora del receso. Me dirigía a la biblioteca cuando un chico se puso frente a mí con un cuchillo "y ahora que pretende este tonto" seguido de este dos cómplices más de el con sus típicas navajas.

\- ¿se les ofrece algo?

\- si queremos que nos digas quien es la chica que estaba contigo – pregunto tan cínicamente.

\- ¿Cuál de las dos? – los jóvenes de ahora tienen mentes tan retorcidas, me atrevo a decir que algunos de puras perversidades.

\- no hagas rodeos y dinos el nombre de las dos – me señalo con su cuchillo.

\- ¿podrías dejar de señalarme con ese juguetito? – pregunte amablemente, no quería hacerme la valiente pero tengo un excelente manejo de las armas de fuego.

\- oye tu…deja en paz a ese chico – dijo la chica nueva de esta mañana, la castaña aproveche que el tonto se distrajo y le di un golpecito en la nuca, los otros dos me miraron y atacaron, al primero fue fácil quitarle la navaja y de una patada en el estómago lo deje sin aliento el segundo salió huyendo para no salir lastimado. La chica se me acerco me volví a sentir nostálgica.

POV. LITA

Salí al receso después de todas esas clases un poco aburridas, en mi camino vi tres muchachos molestando a otro chico lo amenazaban con cuchillos le preguntaban cosas y este les respondía calmadamente intervine diciendo que lo dejaran en paz y el chico aprovecho la distracción y los mando volar me acerque a él.

\- ¿te conozco? – Preguntamos al mismo tiempo

\- perdona que suene tonta pero siempre que te veo me invade un sentimiento de nostalgia –le dije confundida.

\- qué extraño…yo igual…y pasa lo mismo cuando veo a la chica de cabellos y ojos azules, la otra de cabello rubio suelto y ojos azul-cielo y con la chica que viniste hoy…siento que las conozco…pero no recuerdo - me dijo algo pensativa y la mire confundida – lo siento es que acabo de llegar a este país e ingrese a este instituto hace unas pocas horas…supongo que ya conoces a Serena y Molly – asentí – pues Serena es mi hermana gemela…soy mujer pero me visto así porque no me gusta llamar la atención y no me queda el uniforme de las niñas…- sin duda me sorprendí - y Molly es la mejor amiga de Serena – vi que se ponía triste.

\- ¿y tú no tienes amigas? – pregunte por simple curiosidad.

\- aquí no…y en mi país…no lo sé – me dijo un poco dudosa – pero no importa…y que hay de ti – dijo comenzando a caminar.

\- pues mi nombre es Lita Kino tengo 15 años, vivo en un departamento…sola, también llegue esta mañana y bueno…eso es todo – la mire.

\- ¿y tus padres? – pregunto mirándome curiosa.

\- murieron…creo – la verdad es que no los recordaba.

\- ¿crees…no los conoces? – pregunto un tanto confundida.

\- no, eso es lo que dijeron el día que me encontraron unos policías…perdí la memoria hace como tres meses… y el único recuerdo que tengo es el de una explosión y…

\- y una luz cegadora – completo mi frase sorprendida yo también me sorprendí.

\- ¿cómo lo sabes? – pude formular la pregunta sonando un poco ronca de la impresión.

\- porque…no nada discúlpame pero tengo que irme – se fue corriendo "parece que esta niña esconde muchas cosas, pero ya tendré oportunidad de preguntarle" fue lo último que pensé antes de regresar al salón.


	2. La petición

**Notas: Este es el primer Fic que publicare en esta página, esta historia es mía, pero también la publique en otra página, lo comento para que no haya confusión y después tenga comentarios de oye has plagiado la historia y me denuncien por eso :D, por favor, acepto críticas, los insultos realmente no me duelen así que ;) ya saben. La historia obviamente tiene otro tiempo, más personajes, diferentes edades, diferente universo pues.**

 **Este Fic se lo dedico a todos los fans de sailor moon.**

 **Título: Las vueltas que da la vida.**

 **Autora: Serenitaruiz**

 **Pairing: Serena Tsukino / ¿? [que me dicen, ¿Alguna sugerencia?]**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: Violencia con escenas muy detalladas, relaciones Yuri.**

CAPITULO 2 "La petición"

POV. Reí

Llegue a esta escuela, todo tan nuevo… sentí tanta nostalgia cuando vi a algunos de mis nuevos compañeros, me senté en uno de los últimos pupitres… pasaron las horas y llego el receso, almorcé y regrese al salón, cuando me senté note que a lado izquierdo había un chico que me parecía tan familiar… lo deje en paz cuando note que este me miro, desvié la vista al frente ya que me observaba con ojos fríos y penetrantes, en ellos vi un vacío digno de alguien sumido en la soledad.

Una chica de bonitos ojos azules y cabello rubio en coletas se acercó a él, enseguida note como el chico relajo su mirada cambiándola por una de falso brillo, aparentando alegría.

\- Eos – "Eos, que extraño nombre" pensé, se acercó otra chica de cabello castaño-rojizo – ¿tú me quieres mucho verdad? – pregunto con cara de niña buena.

\- si… ¿qué vas a pedirme ahora serena? – pregunto muy serio.

\- que me dejes invitar a mis nuevas amiga a casa a dormir... ¿sí? - pregunto con cara de angelito que por un momento me convenció, la castaña se puso atrás de Serena negando con la cabeza, Eos alzo una ceja incrédulo por lo que veía.

\- Serena, llegamos a esta escuela hace unas horas y dices que ya tienes amigas – me sorprendí, ellos eran nuevos, me concentre más en el aspecto y ellos dos vaya que parecían hermanos.

\- por favor Etsuki…por favor – pidió al borde del llanto.

\- ¿Serena ya consultaste a Molly? – La rubia asintió – y que te dijo – la rubia negó triste – Serena no hagas caras tristes…está bien pero no quiero que hagan mucho ruido – Serena se puso muy feliz y Molly frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

\- gracias Etsuki… ¿podrías traerlas del parque a las 4:00 de la tarde…si? – Eos frunció el ceño y alzo su palma frente a Serena.

\- espera, espera una cosa es darte permiso de que tus amigas se queden a dormir en la mansión y otra muy diferente es que las vaya a recoger… ¿sabes cuánto trabajo me costó ahorrar para comprar el carro que tengo ahora y que solo es para transportarnos de la escuela a la casa?... ¿no te acuerdas quien está pagando el estudio de las tres?...además trabajo por las tardes no podría – "guau ese chico tiene muchas responsabilidades" pensé atónita – le voy a decir a Eliot si quiere traerte y si no puede voy a tener que ir yo pero esta es la última vez que te hago un favor… sabes que mi trabajo empieza al termino de clases y termina a la 1:00 de la mañana – "es increíble trabaja mucho tiempo…pobre chico debe ser muy pesado" serena le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

POV. Molly

Estaba regresando del receso y Serena me abrazo efusivamente al ingresar al salón, algo quería pedirme la niña, de eso estaba segura así que pare de caminar y le pregunte directamente.

\- Y ahora qué vas a pedir Serena – sonaba como una pregunta retórica.

\- ¿puedo llevar a unas amigas a la casa…una noche de solo chicas? – la mire un rato, me puso cara de cordero degollado.

\- yo no te voy a dar permiso y eso lo sabes – puso cara triste pero su cara enseguida se ilumino, entonces supe que le preguntaría a Eos, no tuve tiempo de impedírselo cuando ya estaba frente a ella con su cara de niña que no rompe un plato, pero ella rompe la vajilla completa, me puse detrás de ella y negué con la cabeza, lo medito y su ya obvia respuesta: le dio permiso, pero después.

\- gracias Etsuki… ¿podrías traerlas del parque a las 4:00 de la tarde…si? – Eos se enojó, alzo su palma frente a Serena y sacudió negativamente

\- espera, espera una cosa es darte permiso de que tus amigas se queden a dormir en la mansión y otra muy diferente es que las vaya a recoger… ¿sabes cuánto trabajo me costó ahorrar para comprar el carro que tengo ahora y que solo es para transportarnos de la escuela a la casa?... ¿no te acuerdas quien está pagando el estudio de las tres?...además trabajo por las tardes no podría – sé que le va dar permiso a fin de cuentas – le voy a decir a Eliot si quiere traerte y si no puede voy a tener que ir yo pero esta es la última vez que te hago un favor… sabes que mi trabajo empieza al termino de clases y termina a la 1:00 de la mañana – lo sabía, Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en su pupitre.

\- le das muchas libertades – le dije enojada.

\- ya lo sé, pero es que es tan inocente…no desearía que le pasara algo – la vi muy triste, el mes pasado desapareció por tres días no supimos que le paso, solo nos dijo que nos fuéramos de ese país rápidamente.

\- te entiendo…solo no espero que más tarde te pida ir a una fiesta – volteo rápidamente hacia mí, la vi confundida porque por un instante vi terror en sus ojos pero rápidamente desvió su mirada, me hinque frente a ella – ¿qué pasa por que te asustas?

\- no me asuste, yo, es que… - tartamudeo – solo me sorprendió – era obvio que me evadía, le tome las manos y ella me miro.

\- sé que paso algo esos tres días que desapareciste… ¿quieres decirme? –ella se puso triste y pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos se inclinó para abrazarme, estuvo un rato así, se separó y tenía una cara feliz… la falsa felicidad que desde hace un mes adorna su cara.

\- cuando esté preparada para decírtelo lo hare


	3. Una invitación

**Notas: Este es el primer Fic que publicare en esta página, esta historia es mía, pero también la publique en otra página, lo comento para que no haya confusión y después tenga comentarios de oye has plagiado la historia y me denuncien por eso :D, por favor, acepto críticas, los insultos realmente no me duelen así que ;) ya saben. La historia obviamente tiene otro tiempo, más personajes, diferentes edades, diferente universo pues.**

 **Este Fic se lo dedico a todos los fans de sailor moon.**

 **Título: Las vueltas que da la vida.**

 **Autora: Serenitaruiz**

 **Pairing: Serena Tsukino / ¿? [que me dicen, ¿Alguna sugerencia?]**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: Violencia con escenas muy detalladas, relaciones Yuri.**

CAPITULO 3

Pov. Eos

En ese momento agradecí el silencio de Molly, me siento cruel ya que en varias ocasiones me ha querido brindar su amistad, pero no le tengo tanta confianza como Serena, no es ella, soy yo... típico.

Después del pequeño "incidente" las clases continuaron normales, estaba de camino al trabajo cuando en el asiento de Mizuno esta y Hino se encontraban platicando, lo pensé muy bien así me acerque y antes de que sé fueran les dije:

\- disculpen la molestia - hablé un poco fría, vamos no pueden culparme de ser desconfiada con cualquier persona.

\- ¿no se preocupe le podemos ayudar en algo? - habló la pelinegra.

\- de hecho, Serena está organizando una pequeña... - "¡no puede ser es la primera vez que me sonrojo frente a unas desconocidas!" y es que por un momento sé me olvido la palabra que iba a usar pero la recordé casi en seguida - pijamada... no sé preocupen que nadie se conoce... si les interesa voy a traerlas al parque numero 10 a las 4:00 de la tarde - observe mi reloj 1:45 pm - lo siento me tengo que ir y pi... - toco el timbre "otra vez se descompuso mi reloj" - me van a despedir - dije tranquila, pero oh, que ¡estúpida! llegare tarde... oh dios... y me fui a pasos rápidos.

Pov. Rei

Salimos temprano de la ultima clase así que platique un poco con Mizuno, sobre la escuela,un poco después apareció Eos con esa cara fría que me causa escalofríos, después de disculparse por interrumpir dijo algo que me sorprendió:

\- de hecho, Serena está organizando una pequeña...- de momento sé callo y sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosado sé veía gracioso pero un poco después volvió a su anterior expresión - pijamada... no sé preocupen que nadie se conoce...si les interesa voy a traerlas al parque n° 10 a las 4:00 de la tarde - miro el reloj que llevaba y dijo - lo siento me tengo que ir y pi... - el sonido del timbre interrumpió su oración - me van a despedir - lo dijo calmado pero giro sobre su talón y sé retiro con pasos rápidos "me pregunto qué tipo de trabajo tiene un chico de su edad" escucho que Mizuno murmura algo.

Pov. Amy

Después de que ese extraño muchacho sé fuera rápidamente.

\- de donde lo despedirían - murmure más para mí misma pero Rei me contesto

\- es un muchacho con muchas responsabilidades trabaja para pagar sus estudios, los de su hermana y la amiga de su hermana, para el mantenimiento de su auto, además de que trabaja muchas horas desde que terminan las clases hasta la 1:00 de la mañana - "¿eso es posible?" pensé muy sorprendida y como si leyese mis pensamientos - si es posible - su cara sé torno preocupada - la primera vez que nos vimos su cara era muy fría y sus ojos demostraban mucha soledad, tristeza, desconfianza y ¿miedo? sí, había algo de miedo y lo que me sorprendió mas es que cuando su hermana sé le acerco su mirada sé relajo y obtuvo un falso toque de felicidad - me sorprendí un poco.

\- que habrá ocurrido para que un chico de 14 años tenga una mirada tan...

\- ¿melancólica? - asentí - también lo notaste... yo tampoco lo sé pero no pude evitar, observar y escuchar como la amiga de su hermana lo regañaba por cumplir todo los caprichos de serena y que no sé quejara cuando le pidiera ir a una fiesta Eos sé asusto y salió el comentario de que el había desaparecido por tres días a lo mejor tuvo una mala experiencia... pero bueno ¿te gustaría ir a la pijamada de Tsukino? - me pregunto.

\- claro espero caerles bien jeje - reí un poco, ella también y nos despedimos. Que extraño día.

 **N/A: Cap. corto?... si, lo se e.e**


	4. preparación

**Notas: Este es el primer Fic que publicare en esta página, esta historia es mía, pero también la publique en otra página, lo comento para que no haya confusión y después tenga comentarios de oye has plagiado la historia y me denuncien por eso :D, por favor, acepto críticas, los insultos realmente no me duelen así que ;) ya saben. La historia obviamente tiene otro tiempo, más personajes, diferentes edades, diferente universo pues.**

 **Este Fic se lo dedico a todos los fans de sailor moon.**

 **Título: Las vueltas que da la vida.**

 **Autora: Serenitaruiz**

 **Pairing: Serena Tsukino / ¿? [que me dicen, ¿Alguna sugerencia?]**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen.**

 **Advertencias: Violencia con escenas muy detalladas, relaciones Yuri.**

CAPITULO 4

Pov. Eos

Mi hermana daba órdenes por aquí, ordenes por allá para tener su habitación impecable, tuve que ayudarla, le dije que serían cinco chicas en total.

\- Lena - llame a la cocinera.

\- que sé le ofrece señorita Eos - me pregunto.

\- prepara la cena, comienza con un aperitivo, sigue con un platillo fuerte y un postre, para seis personas, por favor - le pedí, mire que estaba sorprendida y sí que tiene razones para estarlo.

\- está bien señorita, a qué hora desea sirva la cena - pregunto.

\- ahh - dude un momento así que me dirigí a mi hermana - Seri, ¿a qué hora servirá Lena la cena para ustedes? - le pregunte, ella me miro.

\- a las siete, por cierto ya deberías irte, tu jefe solo te da una hora para venir a comer y solo quedan seis minutos - me dijo preocupada, era tan linda, le sonreí.

\- no te preocupes enseguida me voy - me congele de sorpresa ya que sé colgó a mi cuello y me dio un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios.

\- Seri - le dije seria, ella rió.

\- lo siento, lo siento ¿ya? - dijo con una sonrisa divertida, mire a la cocinera sonrojada de vergüenza por todo lo que sucedía frente a ella.

* * *

Pov. Lena

La señorita Eos llego, se sentó comer y después de terminar ayudo a su hermana, ella estaba muy emocionada, no sé por qué, ni sabía que tanto hacían dentro de la habitación de la señorita Serena, un tiempo después, escuche que me llamo, le pregunte que deseaba y me dijo que preparara una cena para seis persona, me sorprendió pero pensé que era obra de su hermana, ya que era muy extrovertida, le pregunte.

\- ¿a qué hora desea sirva la cena? - ella sé veía dudosa.

\- ahh - miro a su hermana que estaba dentro de la habitación. - Seri ¿a qué hora servirá Lena la cena para ustedes? - pregunto, la señorita Serena sé acerco.

\- a las siete, por cierto ya deberías irte, tu jefe solo te da una hora para venir a comer y solo quedan seis minutos - su mirada preocupada, la señorita Eos sonrió.

\- no te preocupes, enseguida me voy - le dijo, los ojos de la señorita Serena brillaron juguetonamente, sé colgó en el cuello de la señorita Eos, quien sorprendida quedo como estatua y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, antes todos nos sorprendíamos de la forma tan cariñosa en que ambas sé trataban, pero ahora nos resulta muy lindo, después de enterarnos de ciertas cosas sobre ellas.

\- Seri - le llamo seria, la señorita rió jubilosa.

\- lo siento, lo siento ¿ya? - le sonrió divertida, casi con burla, Eos me miro toda rojita las mire graciosa.

\- sé la encargo señora Lena, hoy regreso temprano a las diez ya que llego mi relevo de improvisto pidiendo tiempo extra, vamos Seri a traer a tus conocidas...

\- amigas - le interrumpió.

\- eso, amigas - dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano de "da igual", le sonreí.

\- no se preocupe señorita, yo las cuido - le dije maternal.

\- solo Eos Lena, gracias - miro a su hermana - vamos chiquilla problemática - burlándola, los reproches sé fueron apagando, a medida que se alejaban, son muy unidas y muy divertidas.

Pov. General

Amy por su parte, se hallaba acomodando una pijama y artículos de limpieza en un maletín, escribió una nota y salió de su cuarto.

\- joven Richard - llamo a su vecino de cuarto.

\- que sé le ofrece señorita Amy - dijo en la puerta, Amy sé sonrojo un poco al mirarlo sin playera o camisa.

\- podría comunicarle a la doctora, que le he dejado una nota en la mesa cuando regrese y que mañana estaré de vuelta después de clases, ¿por favor? - le pidió, Richard sé sonrojo un poco.

\- claro señorita Amy, vaya sin cuidado - aceptó amable.

\- gracias Richard - lo abrazo.

\- de nada Amy - sé sonrojaron, se separaron, Amy sé despidió con un gesto y sé fue, mientras Richard regreso a su cuarto.

* * *

Mientras tanto Rei salía del templo con un bolso en el hombro, en las escaleras distinguió a un muchacho de cabellos castaños alborotados, sus mejillas rojas bajo toda esa maraña de cabello.

\- Nicolas - el muchacho se acerco nervioso.

\- S-se-señorita Rei - tartamudeo ridículamente.

\- Hola, ¿como has estado? últimamente no has venido - dijo sonriendo tranquila.

\- ahh ohh sí, es que tuve un descanso, ¿saldrá a alguna parte, señorita Rei? - dijo mirando el bolso.

\- sí, uhm, me invitaron a una pijamada - dijo tímidamente.

\- es genial, usted casi no sale del santuario - dijo rascándose la nuca. - ¿necesita que haga algo por usted? - pregunto inmediatamente.

\- podrías decirle al abuelo que mañana regreso, que deje la cena y el desayuno en la nevera ¿por favor? - le pregunto.

\- claro señorita Rei - dijo tartamudeando un poco.

\- gracias Nicolas - lo abrazó, se separó de el - y cuida que no haga muchas locuras - dijo con una sonrisa _"que sonrisa más hermosa"_ pensó Nicolas embobado en su belleza, miro como sé iba.

* * *

Lita llevaba una bolsa y un maletín, donde guardaba su ropa y algunos pastelillos.

\- hola Lita ¿saldras esta tarde? - le pregunta un rubio de ojos verdes, Lita sé sonroja al verlo.

\- hola Andrew, si voy a salir, mañana regreso - dice con una sonrisa.

\- ¿dónde pasaras la noche? - dijo sorprendido.

\- en casa de una nueva amiga - dijo - se llama Serena - aclaró.

\- ¿la que peina su cabello en dos coletas? - pregunto curioso.

\- sí - respondió.

\- a esa chica, es muy divertida - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿la conoces? - pregunto sorprendida.

\- sí, hace unos días que llegaron de estados unidos, fueron al Crown a comer ella y su hermana, ella es como Mina, ambas son muy burbujeantes por fuera dan una sonrisa despreocupada, pero a mí no me engañan, sus ojos demuestran el esfuerzo sobrehumano por guardar las apariencias, ahora veo que te hiciste su amiga - le sonrió con cariño - bueno Lita, nos vemos - ambos salieron del departamento que rentaban.

* * *

Mina sé encontraba muy apurada, recogiendo sus cosas, cambiándose y preparando un portafolios, todo al mismo tiempo, cuando hubo terminado, salió de su habitación, se encontró con una mujer de mediana edad.

\- señora London - dijo abrazando a la mujer, quien le sonrió.

\- que sucede Mina, pareces muy emocionada - le dijo. - ademas que te escuche rompiendo todo ahí arriba - dijo la señora divertida.

\- aajajajaja - se rió nerviosa y sonrojada.

\- ¿que es lo que pasa querida? - pregunto acariciando su mejilla maternalmente.

\- lo que pasa es que hice una amiga y me invito a una pijamada, regreso mañana, pero no quiero dejarle solita - dijo con un pucherito, la mujer le acaricio la cabeza.

\- no te preocupes Mina, hoy regresa Mark a las seis de la tarde, ve sin cuidado nena - le dijo maternal.

\- gracias señora London - chillo emocionada, abrazó a la señora efusivamente y salió de la casa.

 **N/A: wajajajaja otro cap aquí señoras, señores, señoritas... señoritos |o| jovencitas, jovencitos**

 _ **shhhhh**_

 **ok ok, ya entendí, disfruten y hasta quien sabe cuando.**


End file.
